Magnets have been used to remove ferromagnetic materials such as iron-containing particles fem fluid streams. The magnets are typically enclosed in filter devices that are incorporated online with the process streams. For large scale commercial applications, by employing alternate magnetic filters in parallel, with one operating while the other unit is being serviced, continuous operations with minimum downtime can be attained. Current magnetic filter designs usually require that the housing be dismantled using heavy machinery in order to access and remove the magnetic bars and thereafter clean off the contaminants. Aside from the inconvenience, this routine subjects operators to potential hazardous and/or flammable substances that may be present in the process fluids and contaminants. It also unnecessarily exposes air-sensitive process fluids to the environment.